Suprisingly Charming
by Tsugi
Summary: Sandra and Alice find a magical door that leads to the Harry Potter world. Chaos ensues…
1. Through the Door

Surprisingly Charming

By: _Tsugi_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1

Through the Door

Bring, bring, the phone rings.

"Oh, what do you want?" I said into the phone.

"How did you know it was me?" My best friend Alice said, sorta confused. (She's called 3 times already!)

"Caller ID," I chuckled.

Alison laughed sarcastically, "Ha ha, I knew that."

My name is Sandra. No, not "Look at me I'm Sandra Dee" either. If you call me that, you're gonna get hurt. My best friend, Alison, is a bit of a… oh, how do you say it? A… nit-wit, yeah, perfect. If you know who Rose Nylond is, you know my Alice.

"Wanna come over?" she asks anxiously.

"Guess so. 'Gots nothing' else da do," I said in the middle of a yawn.

"Great! I'm bored too! We can be bored together!"

"Oh, I forgot."

"What?" she asked, kinda worried.

"Nothin' , never mind," I said, upset with myself.

I was about to say "I really hate you sometimes" because I was supposed to go out with my boyfriend. But when Alice is bored, all heck is bound to break loose. Guess I'll have to call Benny and cancel. I'm sure he'll understand.

===================================

"WHAT!? NOT AGAIN! My God! Why do you have to be friends with HER?"

"I don't know. Why do you have to be such a jerk?" I said, about ready to shoot the phone.

"God, I'm sorry. You're right. You better go baby sit her. She'll blow up the neighborhood," he said very happy. Not.

"Thanks. I Love you too!" I screamed and slammed down the phone. I missed the receiver.

"Yeah, yeah," I heard him say on the other line. I picked up the phone and heard the click. He had obviously ended the conversation.

He's such a… jock. Football player and everything, guess I'm lucky. I guess. I'm very unpopular. Especially since Alice. Oh, well. Who else would take care of her?

===================================

Alice only lives about two minutes away walking. So I grabbed my purse and my keys. I turned my head and yelled up the stairs, "Mom, I'm goin' to Alley's! Be back before dark!"

"OK Hon! Be careful!" her voice echoed back.

"I will," I said and headed out the door.

To lock my door, you have to pull it a certain way. Picture this: me standing in front of the door with my foot on the facing pulling as hard as I could. Funny, huh? I hate wrestling with the stupid thing. Ding, ding! I won the match!

"Why don't your mom just get that fixed?" said a voice from my right side.

I jumped backward and fell off the porch. "ALLEY! DON'T DO THAT!"

"Sorry," she laughed looking down at the spradled mess of me. She quickly jumped off and helped me up.

"Don't I usually go to your house?" I asked rubbing my newly sore butt.

"We are. Just thought I'd catch up with you for a change.

I just stared for a few seconds. Oh, just thought of a good one. "Next time you decide to change, make sure it's your clothes," I said completely proud of myself.

"How did you know these were the clothes that I slept in?" she asked dumbfounded.

Whoosh! Over her squishy head again! My proud feeling just left with the breeze that didn't come. How can she be so naïve? My gosh! I thought I was weird. Compared to her, I invented normal.

===================================

"Oh, no!"

"What, Alley?"

"I forgot my key and my parents are on a business trip!" Alley fell on the ground and put her knees up to her chest. "I can't believe I did it again! Every day, it seems like." She started to cry.

"Um… Alley?" I said sitting down next to her.

"What?" she flinched like I was going to hit her. I pulled her house key out from behind her ear.

"Did you use it as a pencil or something?" I asked her, trying to hold back a laugh.

"You know it won't write, right?" she said opening the door.

"Yeah, I knew. Not like it's magic or anything." I closed the door behind me. "Boy, it sure is cold in here," I crossed my arms and shivered. "Are you dead or something?"

"No, just hot," she said looking confused… again. "Let's watch _Chamber of Secrets_. I just bought it yesterday. Haven't seen it yet."

Alley's a new fan of Potter. Doesn't know much about the books. She's only read the first two and just got _Sorcerer's Stone_ on DVD last week. Believe me, I have to explain a lot to her.

"Now, what's this one about?"

Yup. New fan, alright.

"The movies correspond to the books, stupid. You've read the second one, right?"

"Yeah, I knew that."  
"I know," I sighed and put the DVD in the tray.

===================================

"Ohmigosh! That was so cool! He can talk to snakes!"

That's the only thing she didn't remember from the book.

"A…and I just can't believe that Myrtle was a ghost!"

Guess not.

"God, read the book once more for me, willya?"

"OK! I liked it anyway!"

It's a turtle, it's a snail, no…it's Alice! The amazing moron! Heh, you gotta love her, though.

===================================

After the movie, we decided to have a snack. "Whatcha want?" Alley asked looking through the fridge.

"I don't know. Whatcha gots?"

"Food, hopefully."

"I want chips," I said grabbing some bowls and a bag of Lays off the counter, "and a hotdog or two."

"Sounds good to me," Alley said digging for the hotdogs.

I had already fixed her a bowl and was refilling mine. "Are they done yet? I'm hungry. Seriously, hungry."

"Actually," Alley said turning the stove off, "yeah, they're done."

"Oh… yeeaah!" I jumped up out of my chair and grabbed the buns. We got our dogs plastered with ketchup and mustard. We sat down at the table and began to devour.

"Where did you get this?" I asked her with a mouth full. I held up a red star with a blue stick on the end.

"That? Mom gave it to me when she found I liked Potter. She said she found it in the alley behind the shop. It's a stupid kiddy-wand."

"I think it's pretty cool, though," I told her.

"Well, I guess so," she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

===================================

Alley's mom is a…believe it or not…a mechanic. Her dad is a…wait, you'll love this…a fashion designer. No, their not gay. Just weird. Now you know where Alley gets it, huh?

My dad is a writer…never, ever, ever comes out of his office. I have no idea how I got here. Milkman, maybe? Anyway, Mom stays at home. You know, doin' the laundry, dishes, mom stuff. Dad is a Romance novelist. "Daniel Steele" is what mom calls him. Honestly, I think he should write horror stories. His romances are so bad it's scary. But he makes a decent living and that's all that matters.

===================================

"Oh my God, I'm so bored! I feel like I've been hit by a 2x4!" I said sitting upside down in the easy chair.

"Did it hurt?" You'll never guess who said that.

Is she really as old as she says? She says she's 18. Two years older than me. Really doesn't seem like it though.

"Shut up, Alley!" I snapped.

"What?"

"Please God, give us something to do! Oh, and give this poor girl a brain. That works."

"Oh, you shut up! Hiccup! Hiccup!"

"Alley, I told you not to drink Coke!"

Coke always makes her catch hiccups.

"Wait, watch this!" Alley jumped up and ran in to the kitchen.

"What in the friggin' crap are you doin'?" I laughed.

"What? I saw it on TV about 6 years ago. It works!" She had a spoon pressed to her forehead and was drinking honey. And eating butter. Ugh! Can she get any weirder?

"Wan sum?" she asked spitting butter everywhere. Me and my big mouth.

"Ah, tuck in, Alley!" I said in a mock-British accent.

POP!

We both jumped. I got a face full of butter. We walked down the hall together. As soon as we turned the last corner, we recognized a strange door that was never there before. It had a book carved on it with the initials F and B on the open pages. It had no knob, no handle, or way to open it. We both said, "Whoa," at the same time. But this time, the door got buttered.

"Looks like God gave us something to do," Alley said.

===================================

"Oh, gross!"  
"Thorrie," she said.

"God, get rid of the butter."

"Right."

As she went to go to clean up, I started to examine the door. "Great," I sighed and knocked my head against the door.

"What?" she asked looking confused. Again.

"No knob, no handle, nothing'."

"Oh, yeah!" she giggled.

"What?"

"Watch this!" she ran back into the kitchen.

Oh, no, here we go again. What next?

She came back with the fake wand her mom found. "Alohomora!" she yelled very loud. Oh, my God! She remembered something. Amazing! I just looked at her.

"What? It was worth a try."

The ground started shaking. We turned and we saw the door swing open. "My God! You actually did something that wasn't stupid!" I said happy and scared at the same time.

"Yeah, I know. Very cool!"

Sometimes.

"Alley, you go first." I pushed her into the dark opening.

"Okay. Now that I'm already IN HERE!" She sounded a little mad but a lot scared. "Come on, Sandy," she said, curling her hand in a sort of taunting movement.

"Um…I think not. Remember, you are the one that cast that spell."

"Shut up and come on!"

"Gimme that wand!" I said, "Lumos!" It worked! Thank the Lord. It was dark. I hate the dark. Anything dark.

"Maybe that wand is magic!" Alley said surprised.

Man, I was starting to feel very proud of her. But she blew it.

"Duh, ya think?" I said knocking on her forehead.

The walkway seemed to go on forever. "Look, a crack in the ceiling! Light!" Alley said, apparently happy. It was a trap door.

I whispered, "Nox," and put the wand in my back pocket.

"Okay, push on three," I said

"Right."

* * *

I've been working on this story for a little while and I hope you like it. It's the first story I've ever written to let anyone read, minus school of course. So if you do like it please leave me a review. I beg of you! I love you all…. ::laughs maniacally::

By the way… this story started as a freaky dream I had.


	2. Welcome to Harry Potter Land

Chapter 2

Welcome to Harry Potter Land

"One…two…THREE!"

We both pushed hard. We heard a great big "BOOM!" and "Bloody hell! What was that?"

We climbed the stairs out of the trapdoor. A very good-looking red-headed boy was spread-eagle on the floor.

"Whoa, where did you two come from?"

"Uh…uh…uh…," I was very taken with him. I have to admit he was very cute.

"Kentucky!" Alice piped up.

"Good Lord. America? I've read all about it! Tell me everything."

"Wait, Hermione. Let's meet them first, Miss Know-It-All!" the red-head said as he walked up to me and reached out his hand. "I'm…"

"Ron!" I interrupted, "You're Ron Weasley!"

"How'd you know that?"

"_I've_ read all about _you_," I said looking at Hermione.

"Look, _Hermy_, it's your best friend," Ron said with a happy look on his face.

"I told you to never call me that, _Ronald_." Hermione said. Ron flinched like Harry said "Voldemort".

"It's better than what Krum calls you."

"Shut up or I'll send an owl to your mum when we get…"

"Don't!" Ron interrupted. "I'll shut up. I promise."

"Where's Alley?" I asked.

"Here," said a short, black-headed boy. It was Neville Longbottom. Alley had passed out and Neville was holding her in his lap. What a perfect couple. Aww. "I asked her name and she just passed out," he said to Harry, "I tried to catch her, but you know me. And your name is?" he looked at me very suspiciously.

"Call me Sandy."

"Hi, Sandy," said a voice from behind me. I slowly turned around. It was Potter himself. (Hallelujah chorus here.)

"Glad to meetcha, Harry!" I violently shook his hand. I reminded myself of Colin Creevey, really.

"How do you know our names?" Hermione asked very curiously.

"In our world…land…whatever, a lady named J.K. Rowling is writing about your life story, Harry." I was still a little in shock. "And I do love to read."

I continued to tell them the story. Alley woke up, saw Neville, and went out again.

===================================

When I got to about the third year, I asked what year that they were in.

"We're goin' into our 6th year this week," Ron said.

(Yes! I think he likes me too,) I thought very happily. "Good, I can continue making sure I know what's goin' on."

"Where am I?" Alley asked. She finally woke up.

"Flourish and Blotts," Neville said, "the book store."

"Whoa, are we in Harry Potter Land?" she asked in complete amazement.

"'Harry Potter Land'? It's not an amusement park," I laughed.

"Yeah, then what do you call it?"

"Diagon Alley," Neville told her.

"Diagonally?"

"No," Harry said remembering, "_Diagon Alley_. How far has she read in the books?"

"First two years."

"You've got to be kidding me," he said back.

"Don't worry," I smiled at him and looked back to everyone else, "you'll understand Alley very quickly."

"Ah, I see someone finally found our way to the bluegrass state," said another red-headed boy coming out of the trapdoor. My God, T'was Fred Weasley. He climbed out and his twin came right behind him.

"Dude, you made this?" I asked them.

"Got that right, _Dudette_," said George this time, questioning his use of the word "Dudette". I nodded and giggled. "we had some help from ol' Moony and Padfoot, though."

"Oh," Fred sighed, "where would we be without them?"

I laughed, "You guys are great. I'm Sandy. She's Alley."

"Nice to meet you," the said in their normal unison.

"Hey, can you guys fill me in on some of your tricks some time?" I asked them, "You know, in case we have another _Umbridge_ situation? You've been my idol's since I was, like, 12 or something."

They didn't ask how I knew about that. I think they probably knew. Their Fred and George, I don't doubt it.

"Why not? Later though, we gotta find Mum." -POOF-

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to apparate early," said Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, from behind Harry. "maybe I could scare them sometime." She was as equally red-headed.

"Hey, do you guys know how they are doin' with their joke shop?" I ask all my knew and longley waited for friends.

"Great!" Harry smiled

"Their sales are good but I still don't approve," said Miss Know-It-All. AKA: Hermione Granger.

"They give away free stuff to new kids," Ron whispered in my ear.

===================================

We were all sitting on the benches lined up in front of Flourish and Blotts. A short, plump lady walked up to us.

"Oh, no," Ron said, "it's Mum."

"Ronald," she squeaked, "I got an owl today! Dumbledore wrote and told me all about your new friends."

"Mum, please, call me Ron. I'm begging you."

"Sorry," she said. She looked at me and Alley. "Hagrid should be here any moment with a shopping list and some more money."

"What, are we going to school with you guys?" Alley asked.

"Apparently," I said, "Mrs. Weasley, how can we be going to Hogwarts? I'm 16 years old and she's already graduated from high school."

"Come with me you two. The rest of you stay in Diagon Alley. We'll be back in 2 a couple hours. Meet us here."

After a few minutes of walking, Mrs. Weasley stopped and turned around to us. "Okay," she said, "ask me anything. But be quiet."

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"You and a few others have been chosen from the non-wizarding world to be with us."

"Why?" Alley asked.

"You know about us, believe in our existence and you have hidden magic abilities yourselves, but they have to be awakened."

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"The ministry has watched you since just after you were born. We've traced down your bloodlines and found your ancestors of not-too-long-ago were famous witches and wizards."

"No way!" me and Alley said together.

"Um…yes way. It's true."

"How are we going to catch up at school? We are 5 years…and more…behind," I ask Mrs. Weasley very seriously.

"After the sorting," she said sitting down on a smaller bench, "the dinner, and after the prefects lead the students to the respected common rooms, Dumbledore will send Minerva," she looked at both of us as if to ask if we knew who she was.

"Professor McGonagal," I told her assuring that I knew of whom she was talking about.

"Okay, just making sure." She said and smiled. "Professor McGonagal will lead you to Dumbledore's office. He will talk to you for a little while explaining some things. What, I don't know exactly. But I do know that he will put a specially made spell on you. This spell," she turned her head both ways, apparently looking for Hagrid, "this spell will enable you to remember…learn everything you should have learned during the years you missed."

"There's Hagrid, Mrs. Weasley," Alley said.

===================================

"Hello there," Hagrid said. "Here's the money and the list, Molly."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Mrs. Weasley said. She put the money in one pocket and the list in another.

"Hi, Hagrid," I said. Both Alley and I looked up.

"You really are big, aren't you?" Alley said, about to pass out again.

"Well," Hagrid laughed, "got 'ter go get s'more Fleash-Eatin' Slug Repellen'. See yer tomorrow." As Hagrid turned toward Knockturn Alley, Mrs. Weasley asked if we had any more questions about the upcoming year.

"How will...?"

"I will be there, at Hogwarts," she interrupted, obviously knowing what I was about to ask, "as a new teacher to watch out for the new students and help them out as much as possible."

"Okay," I said.

"What are you gonna teach?" Alley asked, being serious. For once.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out sooner than later."

"Neat-o," Alley said. 'Neat-o' is one of her favorite, but seldom used, words.

"How did you...Dumbledore get the money?" I asked.

"It's Dumbledore's doing. Don't worry about it. It's nothing illegal...as if we care." She looked at Alley, "We don't usually worry about having to follow muggle laws." (I think Mrs. Weasley is getting the hang of being around Alley.) I struggled to hold back a laugh. It was very hard.

We finally went shopping and got all the supplies we needed. And candy. Mmm. Caaanndyy. We were hungry. And so was Mrs. Weasley. We got to go to Olivander's, past Eeylop's Owl Emporium and the broomstick shop. We met Madam Malkin and got our robes. Mrs. Weasley even took us on a short tour through Gringotts. We got to pretty much go every where. Except Weasley and Weasley's. Bummer.

After we were finished shopping, we went back to our spot in front of Flourish and Blotts and met up with the group. "Oh, I almost forgot! I'll be right back," Mrs. Weasley said and ran off.

"I don't know," said Ron before either of us could ask.

Mrs. Weasley came back with two beautiful barn owls.

"Why did you...?"

She did it again. "The ministry requires all special students to have and owl in case of emergency."

"Awesomeness!" said Alley. Another one of her special words.

"Thank you!" I said very happily. "I naturally have never owned an owl before. It's just so cool! Can we use them for non-emergency cases?"

"Well, sure. They're all yours."

"Thanks for all the help. Are you gonna ride the train?" Alley asked.

"No," Mrs. Weasley sighed, "I have to be at Hogwarts by tonight." She turned to look at the entire group, "Arthur will be getting you all safely on the train tomorrow. Remember, the train leaves at 9:00am sharp." She looked at us, "You two will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron until then. Ginny," she said turning to her daughter, "get them fixed up."

Ginny nodded, grabbed our hands and pulled us toward the Leaky Cauldron where Mrs. Weasley said we'd stay.

===================================

Ginny took us to a dark, musky alleyway. She tapped a few bricks with her wand. The wall began to open in an arched doorway. "Yes! I _finally _got it right!" she said jumping up and down. "Ya know? I've been tryin' to figure that out for a real long time."

"Obviously," I giggled.

She smiled and said, "Here we are. The Leaky Cauldron."

The 'Cauldron' was as dark and musky as the alleyway, but when you walk in it seems much more a happy place than it looks.

"Tom!" Ginny waved at the bartender.

"Lil' miss Weasley! What can I do ya fer, lass?" an ever-other toothless man said cleaning out a mug with an equally dirty rag.

"Give me three Specials without and a room for these two." She pointed at us and gave us another quick smile.

"Right away, my beautiful miss," he said and grabbed two more mugs. "William!" he called up the stairs, "Room fer two!"

"In a flash of bloody light, sir!" another man called down the stairs.

"Specials without?" I asked Ginny, "What's that?"

"Oh, yeah," she smacked her forehead. "Specials without are whatever ol' Tommy boy here feels like slappin' together without alcohol." She looked over at him and back to us, "Once, he made me a Butterbeer with Raspberry seeds, Bananas, and Whip Crème. Talk about special!" She laughed, "And the really special thing about it is...they always taste good no matter what he throws together."  
"Cool," Alley said.

"Really cool," I said more directly to Alley.

The man named William came down the stairs, "Room's ready," he said. "Where's you're bag's, misses?"

"Right here." Ginny pointed at our bags on a stool at the end of the bar.

"Yes, ma'am," he said and picked up the bags. "Come on up and I'll try to help getcha settled." He led us up the stairs. "This one right here."

"Thank you, sir," I told him.  
"No, thank _you_, ma'am," he replied.

"Well, I gotta get a-goin. See you guys later!" Ginny said and closed the door.

"Oh...a bed!" Alley said falling on the first bed.

"Nice, isn't it, ladies?" the mirror between our beds said to us.

"What?" I said turning around.

"I said," said the mirror, "isn't it nice?"

"Yeah." Alley said, not knowing that it was a mirror talking to us.

"You talk?" I said to the mirror.

"Duh." Alley said.

"Not you stupid, the mirror." I pointed toward the talking piece of glass.

"Yep," the mirror said, looking at me. "Did you know you are staying in the same room Harry Potter did?"

"No." I said. "But I'm sure he only had one bed, right?"

"Yes, William just added another one for you."

"Oh."

Ka-nock. Ka-nock. Ka-nock.

"Come in, Tom." the mirror said.

Tom opened the door with two trays of food following behind him.

"How did you know it was him?" Alley asked the mirror.

"Only he knocks like that."

Both Alley and I just looked at each other.

"Supper time." Tom said, giving us our trays.

"Thanks, Tom!" Alley said, "I was really hungry."

"It's really good." I said, stuffing my face. "What is it?"

Tom opened his mouth to answer me, but I interrupted. "Wait, don't answer that." I was afraid to know in case it was another special something.

"Well, be going now." Tom said waving. "Good night, misses."

"Night Tom." Alley, the mirror, and I told him.

"You two need to get to bed. Big day in the morning." The mirror told us.

"Yeah." I agreed. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Don't have one, but you can call me Mirror, if you wish. Don't bother me none."

"Okay. Goodnight, Mirror." Alley said, "and Sandy."

"Night all." Mirror said.

William opened the door, we all screamed. "Sorry." He said, "Night."

* * *

I hope you wonderful people like my story. This chapter was titled by Raven Mirage (aka Apocalyptic Muse) because I totally went blank. Please review. I have no friends. Kidding. I have friends they just don't send me anything. Plus, I want to hear all of your opinions. Do you want to know what my mom says? No? Well, here goes anyways. "Opinions are like butt holes. They're all round and brown." I'm not like her. I want to know your 'round and browns'. Review my story, please. Now!


End file.
